Solo fue por un momento
by Auru24
Summary: Por que lo hiciste Danna.../ No fue mi intencion Deidara.../ Si lo fue! Ahora no hay solucion.../ Si hay una.../De que hablas?
1. Chapter 1

Solo fue por un momento…

Un? Danna?

Si, Deidara soy yo, Sasori –dijo un pelirrojo

Pero Danna no estabas muerto?-dijo el rubio

Si pero parece que Kami-sama me dio otra oportunidad…

Deidara lloraba con mucha emoción, por que su querido Sasori había vuelto a la vida…

D-Danna, yo no lo puedo creer…-dijo el ojiazul con ojos de lluvia

Deidara…-Sasori tomo de la cabeza a Deidara, lo acomodo en su pecho…

Deidara estaba tan feliz de que Sasori haya regresado con el, pero sentía algo extraño, algo que nunca había sentido antes, era, era SASORI?

Deidara se levanto, miro a Sasori, puso su mano en su pecho la que sintió y no era una marioneta ya, era un HUMANO? Pero como?

Danna tu…

Yo estoy vivo Deidara…

Pero como, aunque Kami-sama, te haya dado otra oportunidad, tú eras…

Lo se, pero parece que Kami-sama lo puede hacer todo no, y le pedí por favor que si volvía a este mundo que me diera un nuevo cuerpo, espero que no te moleste…-respondió Sasori

No para nada, un!-dijo Deidara…

Que bien, Deidara-dijo Sasori, mientras ponía su mano en al cara de Deidara y le daba un tierno y dulce beso…

Deidara, lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque se sentía muy bien, por no haber sentido a su Danna, todo este tiempo, se sentía tan cálido ese beso, que empezó a besar a su Danna por el cuello, lo que Sasori no esperaba…

Deidara que haces?

Que no lo quieres hacer conmigo Danna?- respondió el rubio

No es eso es que…-Sasori se separo de Deidara por un momento empujándolo hacia un lado muy delicadamente- acabo de llegar, y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo Deidara, pero esto tendrá que esperar, me entendiste no?...

Ahh… Si lo siento Danna un..-dijo el rubio

No tienes de que preocuparte Deidara…-le dijo Sasori, mientras le besaba la frente- ahora solo vamos a dormir si?

Si! Un!

Deidara y Sasori se echaron justos en la cama, Sasori abrazaba a Deidara por atrás de el, y Deidara abrazaba los brazos de Sasori mientras lo rodeaban…

Sasori le dijo…

Deidara, no podía vivir sin ti en el cielo, me sentía tan vacio sin ti…

Yo también, Danna pero… tengo mucho… sueño…-decía el rubio mientras se dormía…

Buenas noches, mi adorado rubio…

……………………

Ya era de mañana, Deidara se encontraba enredado entre las sabanas de su cama, estaba muy cansado no recordaba que hora se había dormido, pero si recordaba haber hablado con Sasori y haberlo besado, Deidara voltea para volver a ver a su Danna, pero no estaba…

Habrá sido un sueño?, pero si no fue así, que era?

Deidara seguía pensando y haciéndose preguntas, que no podía responder, hasta que… Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

Deidara, ya te despertaste?-dijo Sasori…

Era Sasori! No fue solo un sueño!

Si, Danna!-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa en su cara

Sasori miraba mejor el lugar donde vivía Deidara, había mucha arcilla y le dijo…

Deidara, tienes algún trabajo?

Ahh.. Pues tengo un trabajo de artista, es de escultor, y por eso tengo tanta arcilla en mi habitación…- le respondió…

Eso esta bien…

Ahora que recuerdo, me tengo que ir, a una exhibición de arte, lo siento Danna, te tengo que dejar , pero volveré en la noche…

Esta bien Deidara…-respondió el pelirrojo

Deidara, se baño, cambio y salió lo mas rápido que pudo…

Ya cuando estaba por salir, Sasori lo detuvo…

Que pasa Danna?...-dijo el rubio…

No te olvidas de algo?-le dijo Sasori

No lo creo, ya…- no termino la oración, por que un tierno beso cruzo sus labios fríos y los calentó, Sasori dejo su boca para dirigirse a su cuello…

Le dijo…

Seguro que te tienes que ir?

Lo siento Danna, me encantaría quedarme pero me tengo que irme… Hoy en la noche volveré si?

Bueno, esta bien Deidara pero no te demores…

Deidara dejo la casa…

Sasori, estaría todo el día solo en esa casa sin hacer nada… Seria algo aburrido, pero sabia que al final del día vendría su rubio y solo estarían ellos 2 solos como antes…

Sasori se pregunto a si mismo…

Umm… Que aburrido, que hare hasta que Deidara vuelva? Tal vez yo podría…


	2. Ella

Tal vez, yo podría dar un paseo…

Así no me aburro y espero a Deidara…

Sasori se fue a dar un paseo al bosque, era muy tranquilo, algo frio y perfecto para leer un libro…

Pero lo malo es que no tenia uno … Hasta que… Ah?

Un libro, por que hay un libro en medio del bosque?

Ah, bueno gracias kami-sama!-gritaba Sasori…

Se llamaba "Lento como la espera pero suave como una caricia"

Ummm… Por que Kami-sama me habrá dado este libro, algo extraño de su parte…-pensaba Sasori…

….

En el cielo:

"Padre, no creo que esto este bien!"

"Lo tengo que hacer, Mikoto…"

"No esto, no esta bien!"

"Soy tu padre tienes que obedecerme, ahora solo hazme caso, tal vez Sasori-san puede ser que entienda!"

"P-pero padre, esto no es justo para el! Este es mi problema"-decía la chica de cabello castaño y mechas marrones

"Mikoto, ese será tu problema pero quiero solucionarlo como solucione el de Sasori-san"…

"Esta bien, padre te obedeceré, pero espero que no moleste tanto a Sasori-san…"

"Tranquila esto también se solucionara"

…

Sasori, empezó a leer este libro y decía…

"El primer día que lo conozcas será el mejor día de tu vida…

Después de conocerlo mejor, lo amaras demasiado como si fueras tú…

Luego se convertirá en la persona que mas amas en tu vida y…."

Sasori tenía tanto sueño que se durmió, en pleno bosque era tan tranquilo que nada lo despertaría…

Ya después de mucho tiempo los ojos de Sasori, querían abrirse…

Ummm? Donde… AH! Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí? Me tengo que ir, Deidara me debe estar esperando!

Sasori se apresuro y empezó a correr, pero no se dio cuenta que se caería con una raíz de un árbol…

Auch…Debo de tener mas cui-…

Sasori, no podía hablar mas, por la belleza que tenia enfrente, era tan hermosa como la nieve que caia del cielo, en algunos días…

Era una chica, un chica de aproximadamente 16 años, tenia los cabellos rizados al final de su larga cabellera que era de color castaño muy claro y algunas mechas de marrón un poco mas oscuro, su sonrisa era única como el rayo de sol en la mañana, sus ojos eran verdes como el tallo de una flor de primavera, un verde único claro y hermoso, y su piel no era tan blanca ni tan oscura era perfecta para Sasori…

Disculpe esta bien?-dijo la chica

Ah…? Si gracias!-dijo Sasori mientras se paraba y ruborizaba…

Esta rojo, debe tener fiebre-dijo la chica mientras ponía su mano en la frente de este pelirrojo…

No! Estoy bien…

Esta seguro?

Si de todas maneras! No te debes de preocupar…-dijo Sasori

Ahhh… bueno si usted lo dice, me tengo que ir, pero tal vez lo vea mañana! Adiós!

A que te refieres con e-… Se fue, a donde habrá ido?

Sasori siguió su camino hacia la casa de Deidara, donde llego y vio que en el cuarto no había nadie, Deidara no había llegado…

Mejor me debería de acostar…-dijo Sasori algo confundido…

Sasori, se acostó en la cama de Deidara, esperando a que llegue, y seguía pensando algo confundido…

"Por que me ruborice cuando la vi? Yo amo a Deidara… Ella no me puede gustar, es solo una niña…Igual que…"

Sasori se había quedado dormido…

…

Danna ya llegue!-dijo el rubio…

Danna? Esta dormido… Es mejor que no lo despierte

Deidara empezó a dibujar bocetos mientras Sasori dormía…

Ya era muy tarde y Deidara seguía despierto, Sasori seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, Deidara quería echarse a su lado para poder estar con el solo, aunque sea solo un ratito, pero tenia que terminar su trabajo…

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y Deidara terminó su trabajo, se acostó junto a su Danna, tratando de no despertarlo claro…

Buenas noches Danna…-dijo el rubio con mucho sueño…

Se oscureció la totalmente la noche, y solo lo quedaba el frio del anochecer, los aullidos de los animales y los insectos que revoloteaban por ahí…

Una mariposa se poso en su ventana, tenia los colores verde y marrón una mariposa muy extraña de verdad…

Sasori, no sabía que esa mariposa podía traer el caos a todo en su vida…

…

Ya al siguiente día, Sasori despertó y Deidara se acurrucaba en su pecho por el frio que hacia…

Sasori despertó, y se acordó que la chica lo quería ver de nuevo a que se refería seria mejor buscarla por la curiosidad que tenía…

Deidara… que tierno eres, pero debo irme por un rato afuera ahora vuelvo…-dijo Sasori…

Sasori, salió, vio que había nieve, por todos lados, la nieve le llegaba hasta el tobillo, pero no era my densa…

El pelinegro solo tuvo que caminar un rato y encontró el lugar donde se había encontrado con al chica, vio hacia el suelo y entre la nieve estaba su libro, el que no termino de leer…

Cuando se inclino para recogerlo…

Hola!

Ah!-Sasori se asusto y se cayó de un golpe…

Hey, tú no me asustes-dijo este pelirrojo

Lo siento Sasori-san…-dijo la chica desconocida

C-Como sabes mi nombre?

Ah, pues eso decía tu libro…

Mi libro?-Sasori miro su libro y decía su nombre…

Sasori se sorprendió, por que no recordaba haberle puesto nombre a ese libro…

Ah, este como yo se su nombre, creo que le debería decir el mío… Me llamo Mikoto!

Gusto en conocerte, pero que haces aquí?-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose…

Pues, casi siempre salgo como no tengo a nadie de mi familia que me cuide…

Pero eres muy joven, no tienes familia?-dijo el pelirrojo algo confuso

Pues en realidad, no mi familia no esta conmigo pero me cuido muy bien sola-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa en al cara…

Sasori se ruborizaba cada vez que le sonreía….

Mikoto empezaba a reírse…

De que te ríes eh?-dijo el pelirrojo

De que ayer me confundí no tenias fiebre, solo que te ruborizaste como ahora!...-dijo al chica de cabellos hermosos

D-De que hablas! Tu no me gustas además yo tengo a otra persona que es muy especial a para mi…

Hablas de ese rubio de cabello largo, que parece una chica…-dijo la niña

Eh? Como lo sabes?-dijo Sasori sorprendido

Pues vi a un chico que entraba a tu casa que esta por allá…

Ahhh… Pues, claro es mi novio pero no parece tanto una chica…-dijo el pelirrojo algo malhumorado-Pero tu como sabes donde vivo…?

Pues te seguí…

Que acosadora…-dijo Sasori

Eh? Como me dices eso! Yo solo tuve curiosidad y te seguí, igual que tú viniste para encontrarte conmigo no es cierto?

Ah… Pues… Tal vez, si yo…

Si, era verdad!-dijo la chiquilla

No es cierto!

Si lo es Sasori-san!, no lo niegues! Tenias curiosidad para saber quien era!

Tal vez si eres muy extraña…-dijo el pelirrojo

Pues ya me lo han dicho antes…


End file.
